Crossing Bridges
by innnerphyre
Summary: One kiss breaches the distance between friendship and love; one of I.heart.Hatake.Kakashi's challanges prompt 10.


this is prompt 10 of I. heart. Hatake. Kakashi's challanges: _ One kiss breaches the distance between friendship and love. _It sounded really cute and so i was like okay let's write. as usual, i can't write for my life. big mistakes of grammar and all the other crap i couldn't care less about but i should...yea soo have fun reading:)

**disclaimer; **of course i have to put this up. i don't own anything. neji and tenten belong to the creator of naruto. so yay. and so does naruto and lee. and everyone else. i just own...nothing really (: haha okay. rate and review please:)

_

* * *

_ C_rossing Bridges_

"Soul meets soul on lover's lips"— Percy Bysshe Shelley

"So…" Tenten started, swinging her hands side to side. It was the Annual Night Festival for Konoha. Everyone was in town having fun and celebrating the 9th anniversary of the 5th Hokage in ruling. **(1)**Of course, Tenten had every intention to be there but Neji seemed liked he wanted something else so of course, he brought her to the outskirts of town. It was way too quiet compared to the festival. She could still imagine the place, kids running wild, PDA couples making out **(2) **near food stands… people were just having a blast. Tenten had an urge to run back there but she couldn't. Why did Neji even bring her here? What was there to talk about? Didn't he know that she was missing Lee and Naruto's cake eating contest? It was the annually thing they've done and _everyone_, literally, _everyone_ was there to watch them. It had been a tie between Lee and Naruto for the fast eight times and now it was the _final_ round. No one believed that the 5th Hokage would pass away…it was just that everyone believed it was time for a new Hokage to be around.

Tenten surveyed the area and tried hard not to look back to the place where the fun had come from. The wind was blowing heavily and trees rustled behind her. Tenten groaned inside, as she tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Anytime soon, her two signature buns would fall out and her hair would be ruined. At least in the festival, there were enough trees and activities to hide from the wind. The night was cool…a perfect mix of summer turning into autumn and the atmosphere felt comfortable enough… but she was annoyed.

It was then she walked slowly over to the dock where a lake stretched out in front of her. She couldn't really see anything inside the water, but her and the full moon's reflection. Her features were the same as what she saw her a few minutes ago…she didn't change, even though she really wanted to.

Naturally brown hair, natural dark brown eyes…it just screamed of nothing important. Sometimes, she wished that she could be different and something dazzling…like Sakura. Her eyes were jade green and her hair was bubblegum pink. It was too unique but then again, Sakura always hated it. Tenten continued looking at herself and pointing out the flaws. Her clothes were hard to see though, even in the bright moonlight, but she knew it was the same thing she'd been wearing all night: a floral print yukata. Tenten couldn't exactly remember where the stain was, but it was there alright. Of course, _Tenten_ had to be the one to do everything.

Kiba had that dog everywhere and Akamaru _would_ smell the cake before anyone, run up to it while Tenten was unwrapping the chocolate delight, and had the beautiful yukata was ruined. Tenten couldn't get more irritated…she wasn't the one who almost paid half of it…Ino did and she was furious. Tenten had shot an apologetic look to her but it didn't look help. It was after a mere two minutes when Neji used his hands and motioned Tenten to follow him. It was random but Tenten was being polite and followed him. After all the cake was ruined, so they would need to wait as the baker baked a new one. Little did she know that Neji was bringing her to the clearing which was all the way on the other side of town.

Tenten sighed and took off her white heels, setting them aside as she sat down on the dock. Her feet were swinging underneath the water and she hoped none of the fish down there would bite her. It was in that moment she heard footsteps on the dock. There was no need for Tenten to turn her head, of course it was Neji, who else would it be?

"Hey, Neji…did you want to say something?" she asked, not turning around…her voice getting impatient. It was obvious to her that the Byakugan-user wouldn't respond…she knew her teammate all too well. But she still wanted to know what he was going to say…after all he brought her so far away.

The seconds continued passing and the Tenten got more aggravated…why was he _so_ freaking confusing?? She knew she had to be patient with him but all she could hear were the cheerings coming from the festival. That was when Tenten had flash backs of her and the silly antics she did when was little…being thirteen. She remembered her small infatuation with him and she tried to win him to her. Of course, he showed like he didn't care about her…but since when did he ever show that emotion? Tenten always held high respect for him, but it had been at least five years since she was thirteen and right now she was getting pretty sick of it.

Why was Neji ruining her great night and brining her out here for nothing? She wasn't just some puppet that could be stringed and toyed around with.

Tenten then removed her feet from the water, turned around, (still sitting on the dock) with an angry scowl on her face. Neji's facial expression stayed the same, Tenten noted.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded. It was sudden and Tenten had no idea why she broke out in such a fit…but it was probably time. For five years, she'd been training with him and helping him out but he never changed for her.

_Why try anymore?_ Tenten thought…_it's not a big deal. Look at his face. You can tell it in his eyes that's there's nothing there._

She was a big girl and she could make her own decisions.

There was silence again.

Tenten finally stood up and faced him, "How come you're not talking? You tell Lee and I what to do all the time. You're just like a leech, Neji, sucking out things from people just for you and selfish acts. I really liked you. Did you know that? And I still did… until now. When I realized I do everything you say because I like you too much and you treat me like this. Like now, if you need an example. You're ignoring me and –" **(3) **

"Tenten, what the _hell_ are you talking about?" Neji asked, his voice was suddenly soft and hurt. **(4) **He was staring into her brown eyes which made Tenten shiver. She knew she was mad at him but looking into his eyes felt so warm. She just couldn't look away. It was then suddenly, something happened only in her childish dreams. His face was coming towards her slowly and it had caught her off guard.

There was something uncategorized on her lips, but soon the warmth, sweetness, happiness, softness and everything great disappeared. **(5) **

"I'll never hurt you like this again." **(6) **

* * *

**Footnotes:  
(1)** ahah i think it's a stupid idea but i needed a reason for a fesitval.  
**(2) **i think pda people are the cutest ever.  
**(3) **i'm sorry for tenten's werid pmsing moment. i don't really know why she was out of the control. in the beginning...when i was writing the one-shot i thought i'd make tenten real peace and calm but whatever...and i was about to make her relate him to a vampire but nahhh  
**(4) **lol haha i intended this to be the only sentence neji would say...  
**(5) **lol cliche and happiness?  
**(6) **yeaa and repeating number 3

neji and tenten aren't my favorite people together. but i like them and i think they should be together. it's tolerable. haha so nothing about my rant...i hope you enjoyed it and i'll try writing some more neji and tenten stuff.

title choiceness: _crossing bridges....have you seen 90210? omg where ethan explained love and bridges to silver. (soo cute) it was kind of inspired from that. also. the prompt challenge does sort of relate to it. like crossing from friendship to love with a kiss. i think it's cute and cliche...it's hateable, when both of the words are put together, but you can't help loving it(:_

and i thought that was confusing. and i thought that it was too cliche. and that's my critism for this one-shot.  
ps i would like to shout out to one of my best friend, roxy: HAPPY BIRTHDAY(:


End file.
